


Four times Coffee slept with Wine and one time he didn't

by CoffeeAddiction, Corrupted - Mind (CoffeeAddiction)



Series: Fellswap-gold shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Fellswap-gold, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Relationship, Coffee, FellSwap Gold, FellSwap-Gold, Fellswap-gold is different than Swapfell purple, Gaster in this universe is a female, M/M, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), Mentioned Undyne (Undertale, Mentioned W.D Gaster, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Papyrus has mild autism here, Parent W. D. Gaster, Platonic Relationship, Sans is an alcoholic, Sleeping Together, Typos, Wine, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), fluff?, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddiction/pseuds/CoffeeAddiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddiction/pseuds/Corrupted%20-%20Mind
Summary: Coffee. Wine. Bed. SLEEPI only see a few Fellswap-gold fanfic here sooooooo.......Fellswap-gold rightfully belongs to Blackggggum





	Four times Coffee slept with Wine and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Four times Coffee slept with Wine and one time he didn't  
> Fellswap-gold rightfully belongs to Blackggggum

 

**I.**

I heard my door open on the side of my room, I sat up in my bed and saw my younger brother, Papyrus "Papyrus, why are you up? Mother would be disappointed, if she finds out you're still awake"

Papyrus just nods his head and went up to me on the side of the bed "What is it?" Papyrus twiddle his fingers and said "S-sleep with y-you". That was something, Papyrus rarely speak, but I guess it's an improvement.. "Alright, Come here" Papyrus happily went up the bed and settle next to me, I kissed his forehead and wish him "Goodnight, Papyrus"

 

It was nice..

 

**II.**

Early this day, I sent Papyrus to his school. He's growing up so fast while here I am, studying my ass off in college, while also worrying about Papyrus.. 

When it's time to fetch Papyrus out of the school, I saw him sitting under a tree... Crying "Papyrus!?" I shouted, and apparently he heard it, as he turns around to look at me not directly in my eyes but in my direction and I was right, he was crying. I rushed at him immediately "What happened!?" He tried to answer but it ended up gibberish and undistinguishable, but he ended up crying in my arms "shh, it's okay, big brother is here" Even though I tried, he's still crying. 

 

When we got home and eat dinner, I let him sleep beside me... He'll be homeschooled now.. but those kids who dare bully my brother shall have punishment by me.

 

**III.**

I recently joined the Royal guard, despite being short. The first day was supposedly rough especially since I'm a newcomer and a One HP handicapped but for some reason, The man I'm sparring with was being rough for me, like he wanted to kill me.. It was okay at first, until the time, I got hit by his attack.

I immediately checked my HP " **0.01/1"**  Still okay.. but, I'm still salty about it, so I send an array of bones at him, complete with my Gaster Blaster. The look at his face was priceless, as he tried to dodge all of it but he still got hit by many of it until he quit. When I was resting on the bench, the captain of the Royal guard, Alphys was impressed by my skill and decided to train me as her student. I was so excited to go home to tell Papy what happened and so I did..

 

But when I went to the part I got hit, he immediately became nervous and CHECK my stats "Papy, I'm fine. No need to get tense about it" but the response I got was different from what I was expecting.. He was crying, I tried to soothe him, but he hug me saying "d-don't die, p-please.." I hug back "I won't die, Papyrus" he keep repeating it over and over again, until I decided to break the hug to make dinner..

 

When it's time to sleep, I heard my door open and I immediately knew it was Papyrus, as he went into my bed and sleep next to me..

 

**IV.**

My eye hurts.. so bad.. being blind on my Left eye is bad enough, but having a scar on my other eye, it's much worser.. After Dr. Undyne tried to heal it. I went home, but realization hit me when I realized that I had to reason with Papyrus on not kill the man or put it on his  **BLACK LIST**... 

 

I tried to hit my eye, but of course he immediately noticed it.. He grab his notepad and furiously wrote 'Who did this?' Well, This is what I get for being immature while sparring with Alphys "Papyrus, it's fine.. It doesn't hurt anymore" Papyrus decided to touch it, but I absentmindedly said "Ow"...Shit. I saw Papyrus grab his black list and wrote 'Tell me there name'.. "Papyrus, It's supposed to be 'Their' not 'there'.. I thought you finish highschool?" He check his spelling and wrote it again correctly this time, "Papyrus, look.. I know you care but I can handle it just fine" He lowered his Black list and started Shaking "It was Alphys who did it, but- Don't you dare cry again" He started crying silently.. I soothe him and said "How about, I cooked your favorite dish tonight and let you uhh, sleep next to me, how about that?" He looked and wiped of the tears on his eyes.. and nodded

 

That night we sleep together.... Again..

 

**V.**

I've been the Captain of the Royal Guard for two years now. I have encountered many things and executed people who committed crime like Rape, Murdering a child, or illegal slavery, but I am not ready for Papyrus.... To get sick..

He is currently on his bed, while I'm holding a thermometer on his mouth (since I refused to take him on Dr. Undyne, since he is terrified on her when she's just adjusting his braces). When I took it out, he is still burning.. I put it down and scold him "this is what you get for staying up all night to finish your game for THREE WEEKS without sleeping!" He visibly flinch, since I never shouted at him, but I continued with "And where do you get the idea of staying outside on the middle of the night smoking, without wearing any winter clothes, but only a tank top and boxers!?" I saw him trying to hide under the blanket, which failed miserably

 

"Papyrus" he stopped moving and decided to look at me in the eyes "you know that I care for you, right?" He nodded "just don't do that again" I stood up "I'll be back for the soup, stay in bed" I went down and grab a bowl of soup and went up to his room again "C'mon, eat up" 

 

_____

When I woke up.. The last thing that I remember was Sans was telling me a story or something.. Why did I get sick? I just made Sans worry... I sit up but felt something on my side.. I saw my big brother, Sans sleeping with me, I felt myself blush at the sight.. he looked peaceful while sleeping.. I laid on my bed again and cherish the moment...

 

Sans woke up, but he caught Papyrus's cold

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, sorry if it's bad.  
> Fellswap-gold rightfully belongs to Blackggggum
> 
> Coffee = Papyrus  
> Wine = Sans


End file.
